


Beda Sama Beda

by Mappae Mundi (rdb1707)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Veterinarians, Eruri Week, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-07
Updated: 2015-08-07
Packaged: 2018-04-13 12:00:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4521147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rdb1707/pseuds/Mappae%20Mundi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lama-kelamaan mereka menjadi Mei Hwa dan Farouk, hanya saja masing-masing tidak berada di Asia maupun Afrika dan masing-masingnya tidak lepas BH dan singlet pada waktu yang sama.</p><p>[Eruri Week Day #7 - Dreams]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beda Sama Beda

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Shingeki no Kyojin © Isayama Hajime. Hamba tak berpunya atas apapun dan tak dapat keuntungan selain ketentraman hati serta jiwa.

Begini ceritanya.

Pada dua tempat yang berbeda, bujur dan lintang berbeda, iklim dan cuaca berbeda, belahan bumi berbeda, lingkar pergaulan berbeda, usia berbeda, dan model rambut yang berbeda, terdapat dua orang pria yang hampir tidak memiliki persamaan. Kecuali satu: ingatan masa lalu yang sama.

Setiap pagi rutinitas mereka bagaikan langit dan bumi. Yang satu melihat pagi sebagai waktu untuk bangun dan bekerja, sedangkan yang satu melihat matahari terbit sebagai tanda untuk pulang dan tidur. Di saat yang satu bertumbuh besar karena tidur cukup ditambah jam biologis yang benar, yang satu tetap _kuntet_ karena hanya tidur maksimal 5 jam sehari. 160 centimeter tidak pernah cukup untuk lelaki Kaukasian, biasanya.

Namun, dimulai pada tahun yang sama, pada tidur yang sama dan tanggal yang sama, keduanya mulai mendapatkan sebuah mimpi yang sama. Awalnya absurd bagaikan gerak pantomim, yang seiring berjalannya waktu makin mendapatkan bentuk yang jelas; drama absurdis itu perlahan berubah menjadi sebuah adegan dalam teater realis. Ada babak, ada percakapan, ada tempat, ada cahaya. Lama-kelamaan mereka menjadi Mei Hwa dan Farouk, hanya saja masing-masing tidak berada di Asia maupun Afrika dan masing-masingnya tidak lepas BH dan singlet pada waktu yang sama. [1]

Sejak saat itu persamaan mereka bertambah.

Sakit hati, penasaran, rindu. Cukup tiga emosi tetapi mengundang intrik yang sama. Yang satu di Perth dan sibuk mengurusi binatang-binatang kesakitan, sedang satunya ada di New York dan bergelut dengan kehidupan malam yang keras. Tetapi, saat mereka mimpi dalam waktu yang sama (malam di Australia dan pagi di Amerika Serikat), keduanya tahu bahwa itu bukan mimpi sembarangan. Bukan mimpi bagai bunga tidur lewat melainkan mimpi yang _mimpi_. Seperti wangsit namun rasanya salah mengartikan semua imaji tersebut sebagai sesuatu yang mistis dan konyol.

Sang dokter hewan terbangun dan menemukan kedua tangannya masih utuh. Sang penari striptis menemukan dirinya membunuh sesuatu yang baru-ia-ketahui-sebagai-pamannya. Di Australia pagi menjelang dan di Amerika Serikat senja membayang. Keduanya bangun dan ingat bahwa itu mimpi, karena sang dokter hewan bisa merasakan tangan kanannya dan sang penari striptis mendadak ingat kalau dia tidak punya paman, melainkan dua bibi yang cerewet saat _Thanksgiving_.

Karena keduanya selalu mengutamakan logika, sesuatu dalam otak mereka menolak untuk menerima bahwa itu bukan mimpi sembarang mimpi, melainkan fragmen ingatan. Ketika mereka mendapati ada rasa rindu dan sakit menyengat di dada kala melihat kelebatan gambar tanpa kejelasan, sesegera itu pula mereka menyalahkan alkohol dan kerja, berkata bahwa ini semua konyol dan bisa diabaikan. Serta, ketika mimpi itu semakin jelas, yang mereka butuhkan adalah mencari. Bukannya mencari satu sama lain, melainkan mencari psikolog dan minta obat antidepresan ke psikiater.

Satu kali, dua kali, tiga kali. Setelah minggu dan bulan kemudian tahun, lama-lama jadi tak terhitung lagi. Mereka menganggap ada sesuatu dalam kepala mereka yang tidak beres. Tetapi obat dan curahan kata tak mampu mengejawantahkan semua yang mereka rasakan. Mengenai mimpi dan ingatan, hingga batas antara realita dan tidur pun terkadang jadi ambigu. Rutinitas kerja mereka masih normal, tetapi hati jadi terusik. Beberapa kali di atas ranjang mereka termangu, pikiran berputar-putar sembari benak jadi liar. Jika saja sanggup dienyahkan, tentulah mereka sudah melakukannya. Sayang, tidak bisa.

Sehingga saat imajinasi mereka—yang sempit dan terlalu meremehkan fantasi—sudah sampai batasnya, kepala mereka panas dan mereka mulai ambil sikap masa bodoh. Yang penting mereka tidur, dapat uang, dan tidur lagi, dapat uang lagi sehingga semua tagihan bulan ini bisa tertutupi dengan sedikit tabungan untuk plesir.

Pada suatu ketika, pada hari berbeda, bujur berbeda, lintang berbeda, hemisfer berbeda, musim berbeda, dan keadaan yang berbeda, keduanya mulai merasa lelah. Dihantui mimpi yang sama, berulang-ulang, dengan gambaran yang makin jelas dari waktu ke waktu membuat mereka ngeri. Mereka pikir, ini adalah efek dari rutinitas mereka. Yang satu terlalu banyak menyayat tubuh hewan sedangkan yang satunya terlalu banyak membuka kaki untuk manusia berotak hewan. Jadi, mereka putuskan untuk pergi. Mencari suasana baru.

Bukan juga, sebenarnya.

Yang satu mendapat tawaran untuk studi lanjut, sedangkan yang satu diboyong seminggu demi duit sebesar pendapatannya selama tiga bulan. Pikir mereka, “kenapa tidak?” dan sesegera mungkin mereka pergi. Dalam pesawat bernomor berbeda, rute berbeda, lama perjalanan berbeda, dan harga tiket berbeda, mereka melintasi samudera berbeda untuk tiba di tempat yang sama.

Kali ini, dua orang dengan warna rambut beda, usia beda, pola pikir beda, dan tinggi badan yang berbeda (eh—ini topik tabu) mendarat pada gerbang berbeda, jam berbeda, tetapi pada bandara yang sama dan kota yang sama. Yang satu segera menuju ke asrama universitas sedang yang satu hanya menurut saja pada apa yang diperintahkan. Butuh waktu dua hari bagi mereka untuk mengingat bahwa kendati di New York dan Perth mereka melihat langit yang berbeda, kali ini mereka melihat siang yang sama.

Kota sama, zona waktu sama, udara sama, suhu sama, dan kelegaan yang sama. Untuk pertama kalinya mereka merasa _benar_ karena mimpi itu tak lagi menyerang setelah mereka tiba di Paris. _Mungkin keputusan untuk ganti suasana memang benar_ , terka mereka saat merasakan bahwa udara kering musim gugur ini terasa riil ketimbang mimpi buruk mereka yang sureal.

Pada hari yang sama, satu pinggang kembali meliuk pada tiang yang familier di tempat berbeda. Alunan musik sama-sama menghentak tetapi Levi tahu bahwa ini bukan lagu yang sama seperti yang sering mengiringinya di New York. Apalah, bagi dia yang penting temponya empat perempat. Dia ‘kan simpel, tidak seperti _jazz_ yang ribet. [2] Sama seperti tariannya: simpel, yang penting tips berdatangan. Masa bodoh. Sehingga, di malam itu dia tidak menyadari, bahwa di antara dua juta dua ratus empat puluh satu ribu tiga ratus empat puluh enam [3] penduduk Prancis, ada seorang dokter hewan yang tengah menikmati anggur keduanya, perlahan memandang gembira teman-temannya yang mabuk. Erwin Smith, sang dokter hewan itu juga tidak menyadari ada penari striptis mungil yang geraknya merangsang hormon testosteron dengan wajah sekecut lemon.

Pagi yang sama dengan jenis sarapan yang sama, keduanya merasakan lelah pada derajat yang sama. Satu karena menggotong teman-temannya ke kamar asrama dan yang satu karena lelah berjoget sesuai permintaan. Levi mendapatkan hari libur pertama dan terakhirnya sebelum kembali ke New York sedangkan Erwin berusaha meliburkan diri setelah masa orientasi selesai. Sebagai dua orang yang dibesarkan _bukan_ di Paris dan bermental turis, yang ada di kepala mereka seusai memakan roti bulan sabit kebanyakan mentega hanyalah Menara Eiffel.

Seperti drama percintaan penuh klise, mereka bertemu saat tengah mengagumi menara paling terkenal seantero dunia. Erwin dengan kopi panas dan Levi dengan teh hitamnya, bertubrukan, memandang— **akhirnya,** bertemu juga. Levi mencaci dengan makian khas Amerika yang ia ketahui sedangkan Erwin berusaha meminta maaf dengan logat Australia lucu, kejadian aneh ini bertahan selama sekian menit sementara kepala mereka sibuk mengingat-ingat alasan logis mengapa mereka tidak sanggup untuk segera enyah dari orang asing yang familier ini.

Pada akhirnya, keduanya pada keadaan yang sama pun sama-sama menyerah. Setelah itu, mereka sepakat untuk saling menyimpan nomor satu sama lain, berteman di media sosial, dan berkenalan. Sehingga dua orang asing yang berasal dari belahan bumi yang berbeda kini memiliki kenalan baru di kota yang sama.

Entah, berapa waktu yang mereka butuhkan untuk menyadari bahwa kedua orang dengan temperamen berbeda, lingkar pergaulan berbeda, usia berbeda, dan model rambut yang berbeda ini memiliki mimpi yang sama. Bahkan, saling melengkapi kenangan yang disimpan dalam angan.

**Author's Note:**

> Q: Kenapa pilih Perth-New York dan bertemu di Paris?  
> A: Coba cek berapa perbedaan waktunya dan sadarilah kalo Paris ada di tengah-tengah. Cieee.  
> Q: Kenapa telat? Temanya buat hari ketujuh tapi dipost di hari kedelapan?  
> A: Bodo amat. Saya suka tema hari ketujuh tapi baru tau ada Eruri Week pukul 23.25. Apa boleh dikata?
> 
> Keterangan:  
> [1] Cari puisi mbeling karya Remy Sylado dengan judul “Kesetiakawanan Asia Afrika”  
> [2] Sindiran saja, sih. Setahu saya musik pop kebanyakan 4/4 sedangkan musik jazz 6/8. Entahlah, saya ndak jago musik.  
> [3] Berdasarkan sensus 2014 yang saya comot dari ensiklopedia daring terkemuka.


End file.
